


[Art] One Step Ahead

by Kaister



Series: My Banners [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: What if Alec and Magnus had already met during that Pandemonium scene in the very first episode?-Or, how things might have gone if Magnus and Alec had just had a few extra days to get to know each other, before Valentine’s schemes, Clary’s various crusades, Lightwood family history revelations and Clave-Downworld politics made everything more difficult for them than it really needed to be.It truly might have made all the difference in the world.





	[Art] One Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One step ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716736) by [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie). 



**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I’m just going through all of apathyinreverie’s fics and making art for the ones that inspire me.
> 
> And the last chapter (5) killed me with how adorable and cute it was. Also Alec making boundaries for Magnus and the Institute on payment and favors was great. He knows what's up and just how the Institute would try to walk all over Magnus. 
> 
> And the hand holding. ADORABLE.


End file.
